the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanished
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Vanished 39 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 2 years ago Elise took the serum and changed back to Elaina, who seemed happy to be back. She was smiling and laughing with everyone. A couple days later, though, she vanished. She was gone. Her room was a mess and her cane, cape, and a couple other things were gone from her room, but everything else was still there. Not even clothes or a bag to hold stuff was gone. She wasn't nearby or anywhere in the society. Where did she go? Did anyone even notice? Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis certainly noticed. After Elise's protestations about him possibly having to stay in her room temporarily to keep an eye on Hela, he'd expected the worst when he came up to board shut the door between the two rooms. Yet when he'd knocked on the door, no one had answered. No one seemed to know where Elise was, either. Nor Elaina, for that matter. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Elaina gone mah dude. The door ain't locked, btw.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Finding the door to Elaina's room unlocked, Weir proceeded to board up the door between her room and Hela's. This done, he attempted to discern if there was any unusual trace presence in Elaina's room itself. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited (The boards vanished and reappeared in front of him as soon as he turned away.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Lewis put a hand to the boards, then to the door, comparing trace essence residue. "I f*cking hate Narrators..." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (There was a note on the door. "Dude. The door is locked. Elaina took the key. There is literally no point. -Leo <3") 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Lewis threw down his tools and left the room, disgusted at the very existence of such beings. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (NO COME BACK ELAINA NEEDS HELP) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Lewis knew he was in no state to help anyone right now. He was so angry he wasn't thinking logically. Knowing the best thing he could do was leave, he promptly vacated the Society and went to a local dive bar. There, he got into a fight with the first man to sass him. Weir beat him half to death. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited (*regretful narrator sobs*) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited After paying off the man's family not to press charges, Lewis reluctantly returned to the Society. The physical exertion had done much to clear his head and reinforce the sense that he could control at least one thing in his life, even if that thing was merely injuring another human being. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Someone help my child) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "F*ck you. I'm doin' this for Elaina. I hear one more peep out o' you, an' I'll hunt you down in whatever dimension you call home an' nail one o' these boards to your bloody eye." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (*Narrator is confused and is kind of the only way to help Lewis find Elaina, so, uh, whatever?*) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "You're the bloody Narrator. Snap your bloody fingers, and your little puppet will reappear. End of story." A profound sense of sadness and loss, perhaps even grief, settled into him, and showed upon his face. "That settles that," he said to himself as he left the room. "She's not one o' mine." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (I can't just do that??? She deserves to be allowed to go off and do whatever...) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Lewis had left the room. He went home to change. He would wear black. Maybe gray, tomorrow, if he'd moved on enough by then. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito Latro had noticed, since he'd often frequently visit Helen's room to make sure everything was okay with Hela. He wished he could so something to help Helen with Hela, he'd come to consider her a friend, the little he'd seen/ spoke with her. On one of these trips he noticed something off once again with Elaina's room. He didn't hear her in it again, He cocked his head, confused. Why had she kept leaving? He sniffed near her door to catch whiff of her scent. He turned to follow the trail. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited (The trail went downstairs, outside. Down the street. There was a puddle, and the trail was gone.) ((That's how to works, right? I'm pretty sure water washes the scent away)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago (Yep, but Kito wouldn't go outside because six foot tall wolf.) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Good point)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago (Yep) 3 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Gemma had never met Elaina, or at least formally, but she noticed something was slightly off. There was always a bit to much for dinner, the hall were a bit quieter, and no one really knew what she was talking about. I mean, she didn't even know her name, what was she expecting? But someone was missing. This time it wasn't Blue Jay dumpster diving either. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (Can Gemma hear me?) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited ((I dunno yet... I'm debating, she isn't that special, but Blue Jays a character so shes technically his Narrator but I'm narrating her narrating him so nothing makes sense.... Which would be better? *indecisive muttering*)) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (Woah Okay I dunno Maybe Blue Jay can hear me and he helps her?) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago ((Sounds right. Sorry about that...)) GEMMMA! WHERE'S THE FOOD? Blu Jay yelled, running up to her. "Ummm... Where it always is. In the kitchen Jay." 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (Yo Blue) ((No problem)) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Hey! How you doing? "I'm fine? Jay what in the world? That was really random." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (I'm good! Hey, ask Gemma if she thinks someone is missing. Cuz she's right.) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Okay! Blue Jay turned his head to Gemma, Do you think anyone's gone missing lately? "What kind of- You know what..." she paused, "Yes. It just seems different for some reason." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (It's Elaina Hyde. Helen's girlfriend? She's gone.) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Really? Blue Jay gasped. "What?" Sorry. Keep forgetting you can't hear her. "Hear Who?" Elaina Hyde is missing! "I knew someone was!" Gemma looked triumphant. "wait, who is that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (.... Helen Jekyll's girlfriend???) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen Jekyll's girlfriend. "Who?" Nevermind you're hopeless. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (????? Helen Jekyll???? Hela's Jekyll.) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Blue Jay repeated the information. "I've met Hela, I think she tried to kill me-" WHAT "But I've never met the other." Gemma shrugged. "I still don't want anyone to be missing though. How can I help?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (Someone's coming to the society. She'll make you uncomfortable. Be wary of her. Bye~) ((There's another discussion ^^)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Okay! "I am so confused." ((Headed over there right now!)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy